


Heal

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [83]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'Can You Hear Me?'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 37





	Heal

Somehow Ink had managed to get the ERROR out of the Void.

Error was so confused that he sat in the bed feeling so stunned that he felt numb.

Sci told him that he was healing nicely, when Error explains his growing LOVE and why he jumped into the Void in the first place, the scientist started to do some research of his own.  
And discovered that the extra LOVE was becoming his strings, so all he needed to do his draw them out daily to bring out his power level.

So Error was free and had a way to heal, sort of, all he needed to do was take out the built-up ... he wondered where he could store them- he had them everywhere in his little area of the Anti-Void, but if he had to take them out every day, then that place would no longer be white but blue.

Ink had promised to help him heal and insisted to come to live in the Doodle Sphere with him, making Error think that the artist did not remember him.

Error agreed... for some reason.


End file.
